Reprocessor
Foehn Revolt |role = Economy support |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1300 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 5 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:15 (base 1:48) |multiplier = 1.25 |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |req = * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion |adjacent = 2 |power = -200 |allows = * Phantasm MLRS (Ultimate Alliance) * Seitaad Ballista (Ultimate Alliance) * Archelon (Ultimate Alliance) * Ramwagon (Ultimate Alliance) |ability = * Gives the owner money worth 25% (50% for heroes and epic units) the value of any enemy unit/structure they killed/destroyed (except by defenses) * Generates $20 every 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) like a Tech Oil Derrick * Devourer |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reveal how much money the owner has |sound = Modified from the Shredder Turret (Tiberium Wars) |artist = Nooze (cameo and building artwork) }} The Reprocessor is the Foehn's economy booster structure that provides the commander with a "bounty" system in which they will earn credits from "recycling" the destroyed enemies' materials for future use. It can also deploy nanites that kills hostile infantry while healing Foehn infantry in its wake. Official description While the Foehn Revolt has many nanite production plants in the Last Bastion and aboard the Coronia, a problem arises whenever a new outpost is being established somewhere in the world. With the continuous and relentless attacks on the new settlements, it often becomes too dangerous to construct an expensive plant in an area where it could be easily destroyed. That's where the Reprocessor comes in: a structure that has been designed to provide the vital amount of nanites specialized in one purpose: material gathering.While the primary purpose of nanites in the Foehn Revolt is to perform efficient weapon and building constructions, with the limited access to the world's resources, the material gathering often becomes the more pressing task. The Reprocessor focuses on creating nanites for all of Foehn's units in order to allow them to quickly pick up salvageable materials from destroyed enemy objects, be it tanks, troops' outfits or even buildings. Once the Reprocessor has been built, whenever an enemy object is killed, a small portion of its worth in resources will be awarded to the Foehn's commander who destroyed the object. To defend against at least some of potential attackers, the Reprocessor can now and then launch a small cloud of nanites at the enemy infantry in order to have them "devoured". A cloud of grey goo created from such an attack is useful to the Foehn infantry, as they can use it to perform quick regeneration of their equipment inside them, just like in the clouds created by the Huntresses.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Reprocessor grants the following support power: The Reprocessor enables the Foehn to last economically longer than their counterparts in the late game, where ore is scarce or difficult to reach but armies and structures are often numerous and expensive (the more expensive the object, the more credits gained). As long as the Foehn commander is aggressive, they will constantly gain credits even in desperate circumstances while their enemies will go bankrupt (unless they are AI, as they have infinite money). Although friendly base defenses do not grant the bonus credits when they destroy enemies, this does not mean that the Reprocessor can only support Foehn on the offensive; patrolling unit defenders that are often met with enemy strike forces and success afterwards can turn the tide further in favor of the Foehn commander. Thus, the Reprocessor is an excellent structure against AI forces, as they are able to send out almost unlimited forces at players, thereby resulting in a steady gain of resources that can rival or outpace the credits earned by Minermites. Besides acting as a Tech Oil Derrick normally, it also grants access to Foehn stolen tech units like the Archelon in the game mode Ultimate Alliance. Trivia * The Reprocessor is visually similar to GDI's Firestorm Generator from Tiberian Sun. See also * Ore Purifier * Industrial Plant * Cloning Vats References zh:资源再生室 Category:Structures Category:Economy Booster Category:Foehn Revolt